The goal of this project is to investigate glycosaminoglycans (GAG) excreted in the urine as markers of bladder cancer. Such markers would have special utility in evaluating high-risk groups, such as workers exposed to bladder carcinogens in the workplace. Progress has been as follows: (1)\After moving to the University of Oklahoma, new personnel have been fully trained. (2)\The computer-based patient information system is now fully in place, thereby allowing more effective management of clinical data. (3)\Studies are underway to investigate urinary GAG in clinical populations, particularly with respect to heparan sulfate excretion. Several new enzymatic/electrophoretic methods are being evaluated that may give improved resolution. (4)\Collection of the initial set of samples from the Augusta cohort of workers exposed to 2-napthylamine is complete, and some follow-up samples are being obtained. A sample is being selected by Dr. Paul Schulte (Hazards Evaluation Branch, NIOSH) in which to apply our methods. This sample will include subjects found to have bladder cancer, subjects with high exposure but no cancer, and various controls. (5)\In order to provide a biochemical rationale for the transformation-associated changes in GAG metabolism, studies have been initiated to determine whether exogenous growth factors affect GAG biosynthesis in cultured cells. (1)